epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit
Spirit is a -themed foe found in . Appearance It appears as a sphere of white-purple gas and light, vaguely resembling ethereal flames. Its only notable features are two round hands floating separate of the body and a simple face consisting of two narrow eyes and a jagged mouth. Overview Spirits are Holy-based foes that tend to appear late in their respective games. Their most unique feature among enemies in the is the status they enter battle with. Combined with their penchant for disruptive attacks, Spirits can be an irritating opponent, yet they aren't much strong and die quickly to -elemental skills. In EBF2, they are fought in the second forest right after the last checkpoint (two in Stage 17, two alongside a Spikey Moth in Stage 18) and the second industrial area (one alongside a pair of Drill Bots in Stage 21). Their Auto-Revive lasts forever until consumed or led, fully healing them upon the death. Upon a Game Over in the forest area, the game will suggest the player to try using Matt's Unleash skill with the Anarchy sword equipped, for a Dispelling attack that hits Spirit's elemental weakness. In EBF4, Spirits are found in the upper levels of the Temple of Godcat. They have become less difficult for this appearance: not only they can no longer inflict onto players, but their Auto-Revive only restores half of their HP, only lasts for the first five turns of the battle and is still vulnerable to Dispel. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 2 -60% Dark resistance, -30% Fire, neutral to Bomb, resistant all other elements including Wind, which the bestiary falsely claims as another weakness. Doesn't resist any status effects. Additionally, * Enters the battle with infinitely lasting Auto-Revive. * On Epic difficulty, has 20% chance to regain Auto-Revive at the beginning of own turn. * Reviving heals HP back to full. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Additionally, * Enters the battle with with 5x Auto-Revive and, on Hard and Epic difficulties only, 5x . * Reviving heals for 50% of maximum HP, with 30% randomness factor. Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (placeholder) * Triple Punch — 39/3 power, mau debuff Magic Attack by 20% at the last hit. * Energy Shot — 23 power, may debuff Attack by 20%, targets both players. * Glitter — 22 power, may inflict 3x , targets both players. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Glitter |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 38 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Holy |StatusChance3 = 90% |StatusStrength3 = 20% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 2 * Syphoned → Triple Punch; * Otherwise → Triple Punch (1/3), Energy Shot (1/3), Shine (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Triple Punch; * Otherwise → Triple Punch (1/3), Energy Shot (1/3), Glitter (1/3). Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4